Flying a kite is a fun activity. Many kite fliers desire to fly their kits higher and higher. One difficult with flying a kite very high is that there is an increasingly greater force required to pull-in the kite. For example, when several hundred and even several thousand feet of kite string is let out, the force required to pull-in the kite is significant. Conventional kite reels do not have any way of applying this amount force. This results in the user pulling the string in by hand and wrapping it around the reel causing the string to dig into the user's hand possibly damaging the skin.
Thus, there are general needs for apparatus and methods that make it easier to pull-in a kite, especially when the kite is flying very high. There are also needs for apparatus and methods that hold sufficient string to allow a kite to fly very high while providing a means to pull-in the kite when flown high.